youngjusticelegacyfandomcom-20200214-history
Shadow's Wind
The night air on the outskirts of Rogue City gave many the feel of peace and relaxation as many were sitting at the dinner table enjoying their meals. However at the Mansion, one girl Suzy Mai had just returned from her night classes at the universty as she walked through the front door listining to Ellie Goulding's Lights on her Iphone 4g which she bought with her scholorship that Griffin himself awarded her. She dropped her backback on the couch in the living room, and entered the kitchen to grab some dinner and enjoy herself after yet another hard day of class. Kalil walked into the kitchen, a towel across her shoulders. He wore a fitted muscle shirt and trackpants. He was lightly covered in sweat as he opened the fridgerator and pulled a premade protein shake from the door as well as a Gatorade. He placed his shake on the counter and pounded down the Gatorade first. Suzy was in the pantry looking for some chips to enjoy when she heard the sounds of fast gulping, and looked over her shoulder to see who it was. "Oh hey Kalil, didn't know you were here, what were you doing???" She asked taking off her headphones as she pulled a bag of fritos and a Dr.pepper from the fridge. He finished his Gatorade and looked over toward the girl. "Oh. Hey Suzy. I was just working out." He tossed the now empty bottle into the trash on the other side of the room in a high arc. "Doing some martial arts practice in a bit. Wanna join me?" He offered gripping his protein shake. "Well I haven't eaten anything yet, but hey why not work up an appitite??" Suzy replied putting the chips down and the soda back into the freezer. She headed up to her room to change into her work-out clothes. Five minutes she appeared in the gym with her sports bra on, sweats, and her leg covered with gaze while she sported fingerless gloves. "Just so you knok I do have Martial arts training from my younger days." She said getting into her Tae-Kwan-Do stance. "Uh-huh" He acknowleded as he put on MMA gloves and squatted down into a Wing Chun style stance. "At your move." He smiled his crimson eyes watching her muscles intently. Knowing that Kalil could master anything involving with movement, she decided to make this normal sparring and went in with a roundhouse kick at him. Kalil easily blocked the kick with the broadside of his forearm and pushed it away with the same arm, charged at her to get a grasp around her waist, moving fast enough to get in a position to perform a suplex if he wanted. "Touchy aren't we??" Suzy replied as she hit both of Kalil's shoulder's to loosen his grip as she front-flipped over him, and attempted an elbow strike at him from behind. Kalil quickly rolled out the way of the elbow strike. "Just keeping you on your toes." He then performed a jumping roundhouse that was to be a feint turning his whole body to perform a secondary roundhouse right after Suzy brought her arms up as the kick contacted and blocked the attack, but using the momentum she was able to flip back then jump into the air as she did an eagle kick at him. Kalil went into a backhandspring narrowly dodging the attack. "Excellent timing, but telegraphed." He said as he rushed her with a combo of open palm, chops and closed fist strikes toward her upper body. Suzy smiled as she used a double-forearm block to protect from each of the attacks, and countered as she lifted her leg high into the air and did an Axe kick at him. The dark skinned hero reacted before her attack was launched, grabbing her raised ankle and countering with a straight front kick to her abdominal area. She wasn't fast enough to react, and the kick made contact knocking her down to the ground" Okay, you got me..... I think that's enough training for now." She said groaning while she laid there rubbing her stomach. "Oh don't be like that. There are going to be people out there that will hit you harder than that. And I was just holding back." He walked over to her offering a hand to the green haired girl. "You got potential. Just got to practice more. Besides, what else do you have to rely on when your wind doesn''t work? I have my acrobatic skills and my hacking to fall on if I ever get cornered." He smiled. Suzy glared at him as she grabbed his hand and wa up, "I can handle myself in a fight, but my stomach isn't exactly strong because I'm hungry." She said as her stomach began to growl louder. "Let's eat." She said smiling. "Fine." He agreed. A deadpan look came over his face as his stomach growled much louder than Suzy's. "Looks like our stomachs aren't intrested in training anymore." Suzy said laughing. After a quick shower and change of clothes, Kalil and Suzy were back in the kitchen looking around for some cooking ingredients to see what they could make. "I'm craving some Chicken with rice, how about you??" Suzy asked Kalil as she pulled out the chicken that was defrosted and kept at a good temperature. "Chicken sounds good." He smiled. Kalil rested on the counter and rubbed his eyes. "So you are able to cook? I can't make anything in a kitchen unless it's manufactured." The boy said making fun of himself. "How else am I gonna keep this body fit.." Suzy winked at him teasingly, "Also when you live on your own it's not exactly in your best intrest to starve to death. Ergo, I learned." She replied cutting up carrots, corn, and limabeans into the rice as it cooked. "Speaking of, where did you used to live before coming to the mansion??" Suzy asked as she began to fry up the chicken in vegetable oil. "I was well for a better word... homeless." He smiled. "I borrowed a lot from time to time. More grateful people helped me out for me helping them. I've spent time in Gotham and Central City. I had a short stay in Bludhaven. I basically moved across the map doing the whole lone wolf thing until I got picked up by these guys." "Looks we both had gotten to this situation in similar ways, though mine involved three super-villains, a university, and two people one of which took a hit for me while the other woke me up. Bad soap opera anyone???" Suzy said chuckling as she finished frying the chicken and added it to the rice while it was still cooking. "Though I don't regret it, and I am still grateful you woke me up." She said putting the top back on as they waited for the chicken to be done. " "It's nothing. Besides I would have gotten my butt chewed out by Griffin if I didn't and you started destroying the University. " He chuckled. Suzy chuckled as she went to go check on the food, and saw that it was ready. She was grabbing one of the two bowls when suddenly one was about to fall down, she tried to catch it but was not going to reach it in time. Kalil reacted in time, his eyes glowing as his muscle memory kicked in reading Suzy's body and proccessing that she wouldn't catch it. He caught the bowl as it landed in his palm bottom down. "Need to be more careful." He smiled looking back from across the the kitchen at where used to stand. The man was now laying on the ground from sliding across the linolium floor. Suzy chuckled a bit as she helped Kalil off the floor, "Thanks, if I didn't know any better I'd swear you were like my knight in shining armor." She replied jokingly as she grabbed the bowl and placed a big serving then passed it to Kalil. "Here you go." She said as she then grabbed some for herself. "I don't think I can shine very well in black." He joked."So who did you train with? You couldn't have learned that from some normal person." "Can you tell???" Suzy replied jokingly bitting into the drumstick she placed in her bowl, "Actually I had two mentor's, Master Kisai Sho taught me much of my Martial-Arts training though he always got mad cuz I never took it too seriously." She said laughing. "For my wind training, he introduced me to Red Tornado from The Justice League who was really an interesting for a android." "Really now? I thought Kisai Sho was a myth from what I heard." Kalil was adding some sugar to his already half-eaten rice. " Red Tornado is fascinating engineering. I may be a tech geek but I am quite interested in this magical being known as Master Sho. How did you get to meet and train with this legend?" He asked with a smile. "I'm more intrested in how you even know about my master, but I'll answer you first. After the Meta-gene awakened my powers, Kisai had tracked me down and thought that powers like mine would make me a candidite to learn everything from him. Though all he taught me was Martial-Arts and some discipline. Apperantly he already found a person who he taught everything to, a fellow student named Tyson Maw" She said grudingly. "In my travels I've heard a thing or two from the older generation of martial artists. A little eavesdropping here and there. I would want to train with a guy like that." He finished off his chicken with a smile. "Quite delicious. If I knew where he was I would go and train with him." "Uh trust me when I say that he's in a place no one could ever believe." Suzy replied finishing her food as she took her's and Kalil's dishes to the dish-washer. "Anyway, so looks like it'll just be you and me here alone since Diao, Dreadlock, and Blood Arrow took the night-shift. What do you wanna do?" She asked. "I don't know what to do." He placed his bowl in the dishwasher and headed to the entertainment room, whuch had a large television and entertainment center. "I'm just going to relax." The boy said flopping on the couch and turning the large television on. "Why would you think I couldn't believe where he was?" "No offense, but you seem like the type who prefers hard-evidence rather than stuff like mystic energies and supernatural events." Suzy said sitting next to him. "Yes I'm a skeptic but I would at least hear you out. Besides you wouldn't lie about meeting or better yet training with the legendary Kisai Sho. It is sketchy as the guy seems to have been around for a long time, but I think it is a name passed down from master and student to keep the thing going. So are you gonna tell me?" He smiled. Suzy sighed and looked at Kalil, "Alright.... first let me ask, you know about how old Ra's Al Ghul really is right???" Suzy asked first before explaining her Master. "No." Kalil shifted in his seat. "I don't even know who that is? Should I even know?" "Alright Ra's Al Ghul, immortal villian who's over 600 hundred years old by using the Lazarus Pit he's also Leader of The League Of Shadows." She said putting her feet up. "Anyway my master is his step-brother who's more so 600 years old as well. Which he stays young by staying the Legendary Shangri-La. He basically stays there slowly aging." She said. "Shangri-la? Where the Abominable Snowman is suppose to roam? Well I've seen crazier things. Do you remember where it is?" Kalil asked with a smirk. "If there is even a sliver of a chance of me meeting this guy I would want to take it." "No can do, not only do I know how to go back there, only students are ever alllowed to return." Suzy said folding her arms and turning away. "And honestly the outside may be snowing, but inside is paradise." "Oh C'mon. Here we will both head to Shangri-la. When its good for the rest of the team, and you can introduce me. Anyway, you only said students can return. I never been there so I cant be turned away if I'm looking for some enlightenment." Kalil rested his arm behind Suzy against the sofa. "It would be fun for us to travel out there as well.".'' Suzy blushed as she could feel Kalil's arm on her back, but she shook her head and regained her composure. "You make it hard for a girl you know that? Look in this case it's not of me wanting, I can't. Only Tyson Maw was able to bring in people because he had Kisai's special martial art with him, he created a protection for his allies from the affects of Shangri-La." Suzy replied. "Anyone without that protection could never leave due to the energies that keep Master Sho living for so long, and as much as I'd like to, I don't wanna put you in danger." She said with worry. Kalil frowned. He then thought about what she said and spoke. "Then we get Tyson to bring us in. I can wait outside while you go in and talk to them." Suzy groaned as she pinched the bridge of her nose, "Man I'd hate to see what would happen on a date." She replied, but immediatly regretted it. She took in a deep breath and regained her composure. "It's not exactly like we're facebook friends, I only know Tyson by name, I don't know exactly where he is." She said leaning back as she turned the TV to another channel. "Well a name is alot. It holds much power over a person. Especially in other cultures. It opens many doors for most of the time. It's alla bout who you know." He switched the television back to the channel it was on before to prove his point acting as a representation of point and counter-point to the two. Suzy smiled as she cuddled next to him without thinking, "So Mr.Connection, how exactly do you plan on finding him???" she said smiling. Kalil scratched his chin with his free hand. "Well does he leave Shangri-la often?" He looked down at Suzy who cuddled closer and closer. "From that info I could get an idea of what to do." "Um hate to break it to you, but he left long time ago and came back to the states though only Master Kisai knows where exactly." She replied sighing. "So that makes it a bit harder. Unless..." He stood up and paced toward the television. "... do you have any background about where he's from, an accent something?" He asked. "What am I his keeper?? I don't know, all Master Kisai told me about him was that he became a scientist and went to work at a reasearch facility. Though it's not gonna be easy, he can really cover his tracks." Suzy replied sitting up. "Then we are already at a dead end unless I can dig something up on him. Not everyone covers everything, there's always a single thread that follows a person like that. But what is it." He wondered, calculating, thinking. "Is it too hard for a guy to want to use his real name?" Suzy realized at that point he wasn't going to give up, and decided to help out, "Look Tyson Maw is his real name, but I know him by another name, Griger." She replied standing up as she cracked her neck. "I can see you are getting agitated by this so I'll stop. I'll look into it later." He smiled at Suzy and rested his hands on her shoulders. "I'm sorry." He apologized to her. "It's a bad habit of mine to press things." "Oh look it's not you, it's just.... I don't exactly like the guy, taking in so many students at a time and Kisai chooses him to be his successor. I know he's the best out of all of us, but I don't like being second fiddle when it comes to our Master's eyes." She said sighing as she hugged Kalil. Kalil was caught a little off guard. He kind of shuddered but hugged her back in a slight rigid fashion. "Well you aren't second fiddle with me." The man comforted her. "Thanks, well come on if we wanna find Tyson before the others come back, we'd better do it quickly." Suzy replied releasing him and pulling up a hologram Griffin kept near the sofa. "So what you thinking, search for refrences on the name Griger???" She asked typing some stuff in. "Wait? You want to find him ..." He cut himself off and tried not to throw the help away. "Do a search on both. Covers our bases." He grabbed a second hologram and started searching. "Tell me when you get something." Kalil typed quickly downloading some schematics. "I got transportation." "Hmm, well well looks like Mr.Sluth isn't as cleaver as he thinks, he might have been able to cover most of his bases, but an energy signature matching his lets out and disappears at this location. Happy Harbor." Suzy said bringing up a hologram of the globe. "He covers much, but his suit keeps eminating a light trail of energies no normal computer can pick up." She said with confidence. "Well, well.You know more than you let on." He laughed. "Be right back." Kalil ran with his new schematics into the basement which housed most of the equipment and generators of the mansion, which he somewhat turned into his personal Bat-cave. Down there, he scrounged up some pieces and got to work after clearing some room on a table. While he worked on his equipment, Suzy grabbed her hero attire and wrote a note to Griffin telling him that she and Kalil needed to go on a small-mission. That they needn't worry about them and they would return before morning. Kalil then came back up with a small crude looking hand-held device. It looked as if it was the hilt of a lightsaber. "Come down stairs. I got to show you this." He dashed back down; starting to quickly push some arches into place between two of the large generators that also acted as supports for the mansion. "A little help." Kalil said grunting. "I need these in place before I can get it to work." Suzy summoned her wind as she moved both of the generator's to where they needed to go, "So what's the plan exactly?" She said putting them down in their proper place. "I hacked some of the Watchtower's less sensitive information and got the schematics for a zeta beam transporter. It's how they get everywhere and to and from the tower. Its similiar to Michelle's Motherbox Boom-tube, just without the weightlessness and inertia." He started connecting everything together. "I just hope when I start this thing, it doesn't knockout the Mansion's power. Griffin would be so pissed." "Oh come on he's rich enough that he could afford his own power supply, and still save money. So our destination will be Happy Harbor, hopefully it'll be easier to find Griger than to catch him." Suzy replied. "Why would we need to catch him? I just want to talk and convince him to convince Kisai Sho to train me." He smiled as he gripped Suzy by the hand dragged her to sit behind a lead and steel toppe defininantly d table he flipped over, and pushed her head down as he peeked at the Zeta-beam transport arches and started them with his crude remote. The machine gave off an impressive light show and many equally spectacular sounds. "So will this be safe to use?!?!?" Suzy yelled trying to make sure Kalil could hear her through the noises of the Machine. "I don't know. It's a longshot in my opinion!" He yelled as the machine reached its peak and then died off. Kalil stared at the machine. "That was anti-climatic." Suddenly the beam blasted from underneath transporting them in a flash. On the beach-side of Happy Harbor, the Zeta-beam appeared right on the sand as Suzy and Kalil were transported onto there. "Huh, what do you know. Your machine actually worked." Suzy replied letting go of his hand and checking where they were with her GPS. "Yep definitely Happy Harbor." Kalil picked himself up off the ground and dusted himself off. "Wasn't expecting that. " He smiled. "Well we got here. Don't know if we will be able to use it to get back though." He looked at the controller which was shorting out in his hand. "We'll cross that bridge when we get to it, right now we need to figure out how to find Griger." Suzy replied. "Okay. Lead the way." Kalil said with a smile. Chinook put her stealth-tech on, then whirled wind around her and began to fly towards the harbor. Kalil had a deadpan look on his face. The little lady he brought with him just started soaring and he had no real way to keep up with her. Suzy chuckled as she swirled wind asround Kalil and brought him along with her, "You didn't think I was gonna leave you behind did you?" She asked jokingly. "Honestly I did." He said under his breath. Suzy chuckled a bit, then in an instant something jumped high into the air knocking them both down as suddenly Suzy was face-to-face with a sword. "You got three seconds to tell me who you are." The figure said in what seemed like a blocked voice. "Griger, enough of these stupids games will you?!" Suzy glared angrily as she pushed the sword out of her face and stood right in front of him. Kalil had hit the ground hard but he rolled onto his feet to see Suzy face to face with the sword weilding figure. "Chinook..." Kalil said in a warning voice as he dominant hand hid itself behind his back filling the gaps between his figers with shuriken. "Put the shuriken away Kalil, this stupid jerk is Griger. He couldn't hurt us even if he wanted to." Chinook chuckled. "What did I tell you? If you don't want me anywhere near you fine, but don't come looking for favors." Griger said putting his blade away. "It isn't for me jerk, it's for Shadowfang." She said as Griger turned towards the other person who was watching carefully. Shadowfang tentatively put his shuriken away. He approached Grieger and Suzy standing more to Suzy's side than Grieger's. "Yeah. My idea and all that buzz. I just wanted to ask you if you would be willing to take me to train with Master Kisai Sho." Kalil clasped his hands together and bowed. "Ha, didn't Suzy here tell you? You don't ask to see the Master, you get asked." Griger said. "Come on Griger, Master Kisai would be the first to tell you that he'd be intrested in meeting him. Besides you still owe me that favor I did for you." Chinook replied making Griger back away a bit. He looked at the two and gave up. "Fine then, don't say I didn't warn you. " Suddenly Griger's armor on his arm. Out of nowhere appeared different symbols. Kalil just stared at the other man. Kalil never liked teleporting. It made him quite uneasy and weak. He tensed up slightly expecting some type of flash of light similiar to a Boom-Tube or a Zeta-Beam network activation and out of instinct he grabbed for comfort, his arm wrapping around Suzy's waist. Griger channeled energy to his finger tips as he then started to trace of the symbols on his arm. Suzy could feel Kalil's arm around her waist as she grabbed hold of his hand as it shook with fear. In one instant the trio disappeared leaving behind a scorch mark on the ground where they stood. Category:Phantombeast Category:Tysomo-Raijin1 Category:Roleplays